Labios Compartidos
by Daemandi
Summary: Matt está harto de la indiferencia de cierto rubio y la desesperación lo ha consumido.


_Mi primer Song-Fic... y de la pareja mas hermosa que jamas ha existido... *O* M&M !! siiiii~ !! jajaja_

_sinceramente, me gusto mucho.. quizas un poco cursi [bastante] pero me gusto ^^- espero que a ustedes tambien y que me dejen reviews... eso me haria taaaaa~n feliz !! __La cancion es de **Maná **se llama **Labios Compartidos **y es de mis favoritas, espero que a ustedes tambien les guste ^^-_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados, no me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, este fanfic esta hecho de fans para fans sin fin de lucro. Igualmente, la cancion es de sus respectivos dueños. **

_el fic !! _

* * *

_Amor mío  
Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas  
Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas  
Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo _

Pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro, pegando mechones de su cabello rojo fuego a su frente y mejillas antes de caer en su torso desnudo. Sus ojos verdosos miraban la nada, examinando detalladamente un cuadro barato. Seguro que lo habrían comprado en el primer mercado que encontraron. Vergonzoso.  
Sí, ese no era su día. Estaba más que molesto. No, indignado. ¿Como se atrevía? ¿Seria tan descarado como para hacer eso?... Si, esa era la única respuesta. Sin embargo tampoco podía evitarlo. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba ciego. Completamente ciego por 'él'. Y por eso le perdonaba todo.

_Amor fugado  
Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado  
Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibrís  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies_

Se hundió en el sillón -que rechino bajo su peso- al recordar la noche anterior. Había llegado a la hora de siempre. Sus manos sostenian un chocolate a la vez que lo mordía y crujía de forma simplemente exquisita. Dios... No podía negarse cuando se acercaba con sus andares rítmicos, su sonrisa picara o su mirada endiabladamente sensual. Aquellos pequeños gestos lo llenaban de terror -al saber que no podrá rechazarlo- y a la vez de un placer desmesurado, al punto de tomarlo por su cintura diminuta para besarlo con pasión que a ambos sorprendía...

A la mañana siguiente no estaba.

Siempre era así, la rutina era la de siempre... no había palabras dulces, ni ademanes amorosos. Pero siempre regresaba. Suponía él, que después de estar con otra infinidad de chicos. Pero aun así, el lo seguía cual perro a su amo.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel  
Vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca  
Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos en tu par de pies_

Y fue cuando la puerta se abrió. Sus miradas se encontraron. Una color verde esmeralda y la otra de un azul verdoso. Sonrió con petulancia mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero, para dejar paso a un chaleco del mismo material. Un pequeño rosario de cuentas roja brillaba en toda esa oscuridad.

**-¿como te fue?-** inquirio el pelirrojo en lo que se colocaba un camisa a rayas blancas y negras. De reojo observo que se encogía de hombros al tiempo que hacia un ruido con la boca de indiferencia. Esa fue toda su platica. El silencio que dejo esa pregunta era pesado. Mello sabia que estaba enojado. Curioso. Pero tampoco decidió investigar el motivo. Con un suspiro se dejo caer en la gastada cama. Sentía su mirada posada en él. Recorriendo su cuerpo con lasciva. Sonrió antes de arrodillarse en esta, mirándole con picardía en lo que su mano diestra bajaba con exasperante lentitud el cierre. Antes de que terminara, los labios de Matt ya se habrían paso en su boca, mientras sus manos arrancaban con violencia su ropa.

Ahí estaba otra vez... quedando como un tonto, humillado... pero en ese momento no le importo.

_Labios compartidos, labios dividos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que comparto el engaño  
Y comparto mis días y el dolor  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios  
Oh, amor, oh amor compartido_

El sabor del chocolate le inundo la boca cuando cedió. Sus manos le quitaron el chaleco con rapidez, para proseguir con caricias furtivas por su pecho de color marfil.

Sabia que alguien más lo habría besado esa noche, sabia que alguien más había acariciado ese cuerpo, sabia que alguien más lo habría hecho gemir de placer... entonces ¿por que? ¿por que no se detenia? ¿por que no dejaba ese juego? Claro, por que estaba ciego por Mihael Keehl.

Se separo para verlo a los ojos. Brillaban de diversión, de lujuria. Para él todo eso era solo un juego. Un juego que él no perdería. Con furia, sus manos se dirigieron a su pantalón para ir deshaciendo las cintas que lo ataban a sus caderas. ¡Dios! Tendría que usar otro tipo de ropa. Su risa lo saco de quicio.

**-¿difícil, Matt?-** inquirio sin dejar de verlo al tiempo en que retiraba su camisa deslizando las puntas de sus dedos por su pecho. **-¿te ayudo?- **volvió a preguntar, dirigiendo sus propias manos para guiar a las del pelirrojo, indicando donde tenia que jalar para desabrocharlo. Era fácil si tenias practica, al parecer.

Con otra risa breve, tomo un puñado de su cabello rojizo y volvió a besarlo. Sus piernas rodearon su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí suspirando al sentir el cuerpo del menor contra su entrepierna.

No, tenia que detenerse, irse de aquel lugar de mala muerte. Regresar cuando hubiera pensado un poco. Pero no podía hacerlo... el rubio influenciaba mucho en él, al punto de no poder alejarse de su lado. ¡Al diablo todo!

Tomándolo de la cintura, lo cargo con facilidad para sentarlo en sus piernas. Mello sonrió dentro del beso justo antes de jadear al sentir la mano de Matt adentrarse en su ropa. Sus manos estaban heladas, sin embargo, eso solo añadía placer al acto. Arqueo la espalda, sintiendo los labios ajenos succionar la piel de su cuello y luego la de sus hombros, sin dejar de atender su miembro en ningún momento. Su pene se endurecio bajo sus dedos, debido al vigor de una juventud que en ese momento parecia enterna...

_Amor mutante  
Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente  
El pedazo que me toca de ti_

¿Que eran ellos? Esa era una pregunta que frecuentaba su cabeza. En Wammy´s solo eran amigos, o algo similar, pero en ese momento su relacion habia dado un giro de 180° Ahora no habia momento en que no pensara en el aroma de su piel, o el color dorado de su cabello, e inclusive en la pequeña cicatriz que tenia en el omóplato derecho. Era adicto a su cuerpo. Adicto a él.

Sujentadolo con cuidado lo inclino lo suficiente para poder besar su pecho, lamiendo con deleite sus tetillas o pellizandolas suavemente. El cuerpo del rubio se estremecio por completo. Con una pequeña sonrisa, retiro lo suficiente la ropa del ojiazul, lo justo para observar su ereccion. Rio entre dientes a lo cual gruño el mayor.

**-hazlo-** ordeno con las mejillas ardiendo. Pese a que estaba en una situacion de notoria desventaja, a Mello siempre le gustaba mandar. Ser el mejor y el primero... el mejor. El recordar que esa noche y otras tantas habia estado con otra gente, gente que no era él, fue suficiente como para tomarlo de la cintura y de una sola embestida entrar en su cuepo.

**-¡Matt!-** grito, quizas de sorpresa, dolor o placer... con Mello nunca se sabia, pero lo siguiente si que era de dolor y furia. **-eres... ¡ah! un... i-diota- **gimio, enterrando sus uñas -ligeramente largas- en su espalda, provocando un jadeo de su parte.

**-ese... soy yo-** musito a su oido. Mello era angosto, caliente, demasiado pequeño para él. Su falo le obligaba a expandirse sin embargo parecia imposible. Su cuerpo entero le presionaba. Era simplemente exquisito, maravilloso. Y sin esperar a que el rubio se acostumbrara, comenzo un movimieto acompasado, firme y moviendo las caderas del chico hacia delante y hacia atras, antes de que este impusiera un ritmo.

Le beso con locura, con desenfreno, extasiado por aquel cuerpo tan delgado y femenino. Pronto los gemidos del rubio llenaron la habitacion, maravillandole. Al menos sabia con quien estaba.

**-¡aah! Mh... Matt...-** El roce de sus torsos desnudos quemaba como fuego, erizando las pieles cubiertas por gotitas de sudor. No importaba si alguien de las habitaciones vecinas los escuchaban, solo estaba Mail Jeevas, sus manos, sus labios y su nombre para ser gritado. Solo importaba el satisfacer su deseo. El obtener placer. Hedonismo puro, sobrante y voluptuoso.

Los choques eran impúdicos, la mano que se aferraba al miembro de Mello se movia con la misma regularidad que las embestidas, los labios se encontraban con desesperacion; labios hinchados, suaves y humedos a la vez, que trazaban caminos por su cuello, mordiendo la tersa piel, jadeando cuando los musculos del rubio se contraian.

Se estremecian de placer; sus piernas se tensaban y luego parecian flotar; todo su cuerpo emanaba del opuesto, de sus labios a atraves de los propios, como si el cuerpo del contrario se hubiera convertido en su aliento y sus suspiros.

**-¡Sí, sí, así!- **sus gemidos desmedidos le atizaban el alma, como la madera al fuego. Todo aquel frenesí era demasiado... y lo supo al notar como los ligamentos de su cuerpo se tensaban. **-mh..¡aaah! ¡m-me siento morir!-** jadeo antes de un grito apenas sofocoado por la boca de Matt. Y por fin, con su pene entre sus resbaladizos dedos, se corrio en unos violentos y sublimes espasmos de placer; manchando el vientre del ojiverde antes de que la esencia de este se derritiera dentro suyo.

Y asi, abrazados, recuperando el aliento perdido, se miraron a los ojos. Habia un brillo distinto en los ojos verdes de Matt, quizas repugnancia... pero lo ignoro. No le interesaba o al menos fingio que no le interesaba. Suspiro cuando este salio de dentro suyo para acostarlo en la cama. Prendio un cigarrillo mientras veia el humo hacer figuras en la habitacion.

**-apaga eso... da asco- **gruño mientras se tapaba con una almohada. Minutos despues, escucho su respiracion acompasada. Estaba durmiedo... y el lo habia hecho una vez más. No se habia negado, habia sucedido igual que la noche anterior, y la anterior... Sentia aversion hacia si mismo.

_Relámpagos de alcohol  
Las voces solas lloran en el sol  
Mi boca en llamas torturadas  
Te desnudas angelada, luego te vas_

Cuando desperto, Mello ya se habia ido. Solo estaba el aroma de semen y sudor, aroma de sexo lascivo. Se froto los ojos mientras iba al baño. Queria quitarse esa sensacion de angustia, de pesar, de odio hacia si mismo. Se aborrecia por completo. Era debil ante el rubio, debil ante sus labios, el vaiven de sus caderas, de la forma en que lo miraba.

Furioso, perdiendo la temple, estrello su puño contra la pared. El cuadro que habia estado observando ayer se cayo del muro. Lagrimas de rabia, de desesperacion se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mojando sus labios, su pecho... Despeino su cabello con impotencia, se vistio con rapidez para salir del cuarto. Tenia que hacer algo, tenia que olvidarlo. Tenia que olvidarse de si mismo. Queria que la oscuridad en la que se sentia se lo tragara por completo.

Y ahi estaba. Arrumbado en una esquina del cuarto, llevo una de las botellas de alcohol a sus labios, sintiendo como quemaba su garganta, asfinxiandolo por completo.

Esa noche, Mello no llego.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel  
Vuelve a mi tu boca duele  
Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos en tu par de pies_

**-¿Donde estuviste?-** pregunto de mal genio. El rubio arrugo el gesto ante el aroma que desprendia Matt.

**-que asco, Matt, ¿has tomado?- **inquirio a su vez mientras veia las botellas tiradas por la habitacion asi como colillas de cigarrilos por todo el lugar. Movio con el pie una botellas que fue a dar a los del pelirrojo.

**-te pregunte algo**- demando, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Se ponia muy quisquilloso al tomar. **-quiero saberlo-**

**-estuve ocupado-** respondio sencillamente mientras se quitaba la ropa, dejando el pantalon de cuero y el rosario. Otra vez su mirada posada sobre su cuerpo. Pero ese día no tenia ganas... estaba cansado y queria dormir. Su caricia le hizo suspirar, pero no de placer sino de aburrimiento. **-Matt, basta. Hoy no- **musito listo para dormir. Lo ultimo que escucho fue el golpe de la puerta al cerrar. Mail estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

_Labios compartidos, labios divididos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que comparto el engaño  
Y comparto mis días y el dolor  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_

Lo desperto a media noche. Su mirada brillaba de furia, de enojo puro. Suspiro mientras alcanzaba un chocolate. Sonrio tenuemente al sentir el cacao derretirse en su boca. Volvio a verlo antes de lanzar la primera pregunta.

**-¿que quieres?-** Matt no se movia de su lugar. A los pies de la cama.

**-una respuesta... ¿que soy para ti?- **pregunto con frialdad. Queria quitarse esa duda... no importaba la respuesta, pero queria saberlo.

Aquello lo dejo atonito. ¿Que era Matt para él? Un amigo, ¿no? Sí, eso era y asi se lo dijo. Este asintio lentamente.

**-¿Los amigos hacen lo que tu haces? ¿Se utilizan?- **volvio al ataque. Mello solto una carcajada breve, poniendose de pie, estirandose.

**-No te utilizo, Matt, a ti no- **replico seguro de su respuesta... aunque el final titubeo.

**-No, claro que no, soy tu mascota- **era una afirmación. ¿Por que se ponia asi en ese momento? Justo ahora.

**-Matt, estas loco, anda duermete-** con un ademan perezoso le señalo la cama, mientras se dirijia a la puerta. Eso fue todo.

Tomandole de la muñeca lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo. No, no eran los besos de siempre estos tenian violencia y desencadenarian algo de lo que despues se arrepentiria. Lo empujo contra la cama, sintiendo los esfuerzos de Mello por detenerlo. Arranco la ropa, dañando la piel blanca de su... amigo.

Aquello que hizo no tenia nombre. Quizas si, pero solo uno. Violacion.

_Que me parta un rayo  
Que me entierre el olvido, mi amor  
Pero no puedo más compartir tus labios  
Compartir tus besos, labios compartidos_

La mirada azul verdosa estaba perdida en el techo, ignorando el apestoso humo del cigarrilo que Matt fumaba tranquilamente. El tenia la culpa, lo sabia, nunca debio haber propiciado eso, sin embargo le dolia que lo hubiera hecho realmente. Siempre habia pensando en Matt como una persona tranquila, nada violenta, pero ahora lo dudaba. Su cuerpo tenia arañazos por doquier, su cuello tenia marcas rojizas, sus labios le dolian. Lo observo de reojo.

**-Mello...-** el no contesto ni lo observo.** -Mello, por favor- **se giro un poco para verlo. **-...lo siento- **el susodicho sonrio con arrogancia.

**-no parecias sentirlo en su momento- **replico mientras se tapaba con las sábanas. **-olvidalo, Matt, lo hecho, hecho esta- **murmuro, cerrando los ojos cuando le quitaron el lienzo.

**-no, Mello, no lo puedo olvidar... lo hice por un motivo-** repuso, abrazandole. Nunca lo habia hecho, jamas, pero no le importo que Mello lo odiara despues por eso. **-...tengo celos, me muero de envidia, esto me carcome, por favor- **la risita de Mello le llamo la atención.

**-¿de que o quien, Matt?- **inquirio, alzando la mirada. -**si, me acuesto con muchos ¿y que?- **aquellas palabras provocaron un gesto de dolor en el rostro de Matt... tenia que decirlo ahora o nunca.

_Te amo con toda mi fé sin medida  
Te amo aunque estés compartida  
Tus labios tienen el control_

**-te amo, Mello- **admitio, sin dejarle tiempo de conestar, prosiguio.-**odio que te vayas sin avisar, odio despertar y no verte, me odio por ser tan debil, por no poder decirte que no, por ser incapaz de darte lo que quieres...- **

No tenia palabras. No habia forma de describir lo que sentia. Todo era un torbellino dentro suyo. Sabia que terminaria por despreciarlo. Pero ya no podia detenerse.

-**no me importa, Mello, ya no me importara... por favor, yo te amo- **nuevamente, estaba llorando. Y el rubio no decia nada. -**haz lo que quieras, pero por favor, no me dejes Mello. No otra vez- **aquella vez, cuando tenian quince años, el se habia ido sin despedirse; se fue persiguiendo un sueño, motivado por el odio hacia un albino que ambos habian terminado por despreciar.

Pero realmente ya no importaba.

_Te amo con toda mi fé sin medida  
Te amo aunque estés compartida  
Tus labios tienen el control  
Y sigues tú con el control_

Su risa, suave, alegre y mucho mas infantil de lo que la habia escuchado desde el Orfanato, le sorprendio. Lo observo con atencion.

**-eres un idiota, Matt, realmente un pedazo de idiota- **y siguio riendo, moviendo su cabello rubio cuando negaba con la cabeza, como si no se lo creyera.

**-Mello, ¿estas bien?-** inquirio preocupado. Quizas por lo que habia hecho no terminaria en un ataque depresivo, sino de locura.

**-idiota- **fue lo unico que dijo, mientras lo abrazaba.

Y Matt comprendio. Nunca se lo diria, nunca lo admitiria por ser tan orgulloso, pero al aspirar el aroma del cabello de Mello, supo que no lo abandonaria. Que no lo dejaria... y de que por mas veces que se acostara con otros sujetos, Mello lo amaba... muy, muy en el fondo.

_**-siempre pensaba en ti-**_ penso mientras escondia el rostro en su pecho. No lo admitiria, pero la idea y el sentimiento ahi estaban... Mail Jeevas era, quizas, la persona mas importante en su mundo. La unica.


End file.
